A Savior
by DarkRaker
Summary: This fanfic was inspired by another fanfic which was unfortunately taken down.I'm bad at summaries but it's basically a story about a harem of one of the league champs so enjoy R and R
1. Chapter 1 Awake, savior

"Are you sure you can protect them with my strength alone?"

A large voice echoed throughout my ears it sounded loud and strong but it didn't felt like a shout or a yell or anything that alarmed me that it was hostile-It was questioning me about my strength-why? I didn't know the reason why it was questioning me its voice just rang out of nowhere.

It was clear that I was in some sort of a trance I remember riding my stead just a second ago so I was definitely in some sort of spell-it felt like nothing I ever felt before…I felt so weak. I was stuck in this dark space where I can't see an ounce of light different from shutting one's eye it just felt like this darkness that surrounds me is even darker than what we humans are used to.

"Where am I? What the Hell are you? What is this? Why can't…Why can't I see my body?"I shouted.

The voice sighed and it seemed like its breath was coming from every direction.

"You refuse to answer my one question but then you expect me to answer all four of yours? Very well then I guess it is my duty."

It said in a calm yet strong voice it was clear that this creature was gigantic-but that still doesn't explain why its voice was coming out of all directions.

"Where are you? Is it not familiar you are inside your-I mean our minds."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh I meant to metaphorically say your heart?"

"My Heart?"

"I'm overjoyed that there is nothing wrong with your ears but if it's as empty as your heart that's understandable."

A different voice of a girl said with a bored tone

"does this ungrateful impatient idiot truly posses the will of the savior? I wonder if we miscalculated?"

"Damn you, show your faces cowards?"

"You truly are an Idiot chosen one. Should we just call this an accident and leave him to rot in his own mind? I wonder…you can always keep him company Navos wouldn't it be great?

"Now Syll don't belittle the power of Demacia's prince he's strength is a force to be reckoned with."

"Aren't you just saying that to praise yourself because his strength was originally your own."

"A delightful coincidence…"

"What are you talking about? What about my strength? Why are you saying that it belonged to you?"

"Again with the multiple questions chosen one? This is very tiring but I shall answer your questions,well first off were talking about-"

"We're talking about you being chosen in saving the word you know the drill of that or is the prince too busy riding ponies in his free time to enjoy a book or a movie."

The girl interrupted while simultaneously answering my question and mocking me

"Second your strength-did you truly think it was natural to shatter the earth just by leaping at it or are you more retarded than my first impression of you?"

"Well granted most of the things that dwell in valoran posses very special traits."

"It's not a reason for a man to believe he can shatter terrains with his fist alone, but he does look like a gullible one does he not?"

I began to get frustrated at that annoying voice it seemed like the giant who talked to me first with the loud booming voice was very gentle and collective. The girl on the other hand which only made a voice equaling the voice a person normally has was becoming annoying even with her monotone voice.

"Enough show Yourselves."

To my surprise I began to hear slow paced clapping it sounded normal so it seemed that annoying girl was doing it

"Let's give him an award Navos- I have travelled many planets and many galaxies alongside the previous chosen ones but I am glad to say that I have not seen someone so retarded in my entire life not only is he ungrateful that he is talking to both a Titan and a Godess speaking to both of us with such tone but it seems like he doesn't even know how to control his goddamn powers..."

"err don't mind her She's just cranky that she was awoken again."

The Giant said with a loud apologetic voice while the girl continued to clap slowly from the background and continued to keep mocking me.

"you need to use my power my prince shine bright to illuminate this empty place."

"What?" I wondered

"He means to pee yourself all over you retard!"

The girl yelled from the background which sounded slightly louder I may not have seen it but from the sound of it, it looked like she was imitating a megaphone with both her hands.

"What is that witch talking about?"

"It's the golden aegis"

"It's a pee shield!" Her voice interrupted again

"don't make such remarks Syll it's just a coincidence that my power sounds like urinating myself."

"let me read it back to you. The golden aegis a shield that becomes stronger while more enemies are present…It's probably the fear that makes the urine stronger"

"It does sound like that but…my prince would you mind showing the aegis?"

"Allright"

I began to channel the strength of the previous demacian kings and concentrate it all over my body. Slowly the room began to be covered with the light of my aegis which slowly revealed …that I was inside a cave which had pillar sized holes in a single area my golden light passing through to the outside of the cave.

"Great he is able to use the power of the previous chosen ones…this gives me hope."

The gigantic voice began to say with pride

"Tsk like I'm impressed with such a faint light."

"Now let me look at you with my own eyes chosen one."

The cave began to shake It's pillar sized holes began to grown bigger as the ceiling began to move away from each other…I was inside a hand a hand of a giant or titan the way they like to be called the fingers began slowly separating until the hand formed an opened palm-His skin was made out of solid rocks I heard that titans were big but I had no Idea they were this big I felt so little…

"So new chosen one we meet eye to eye at last."

The titan was gigantic to say the least likes his hand his skin was covered with rocks that began to crumble with his every movement. His face was looked humanoid like he was covered with rocks but still show the facial structure of a human being his eyes were gray which just like the rest of his skin. Behind him I could see all around me that we were surrounded by stars.

"Is this space?"

"No it's-" He was interrupted by the same annoying voice from before behind me

"Of course not -it's the giga machina. Oh wait I have to explain that to now won't I? this is where the previous chosen ones are crowned- no not like your crown from zaudemaltoverxus isles it's the crowning of the savior which would save the universe yet again…retard."

She really is annoying how can she mix up zaun demacia piltover noxus and the shadow isles and mix them all into one made up country and call it my home. I turned around to see wings flapping. I saw her she had diamond like blue eyes a snowy white hair which reached her back she was wearing gem covered armor while wearing a dress that began emitting blue flames throughout her body very similar just like my golden aegis though I doubt that she is using her power because She was said to be a godess her beauty was stunning she was beautiful…but my first taught was shoving my fist down that annoying girl's throat so she can't say anything anymore

"awww and I thought you were lusting over me for a second there but it seemed that I was wrong so I won't call you a pervert but I will call you…a woman because no man can look at me and not feel lust but consider yourself lucky for you are the only chosen one who has saw me in my 4th evolution where I am most beautiful so you shall be honored with being called from now one the prince-of-retards -with-the-non-functioning-sexual-organs- the-4th And so it was written."

Damn that witch I guess she can read mind-

"why don't you just call me a bitch already why do you censor it by thinking of the word witch do you still intend your thoughts to be kid friendly?"

"That's enough Syll let's begin the ceremony."

"do I have to do it…with him?"

"of course to be crowned as the savior and unlock his true potential you have to do it."

"but I think were the same gender do you approve of lesbianism?

"Hey I'm not a woman." I protested with anger

"a pussy is a pussy even if you look like a man my friend."

"damn you, bitch"

She began to float through the air once more while maintaining a lying positing and began to clap slowly once more

"He said it hahahah she called me a bitch…It seems like you have some sexual organs after all It was clear that I was both correct and wrong now you shall be called….a transvestite! Congratulations!"

"Why yo-." My sentence was cut unexpectedly when she began to move towards me while still floating

"I guess someone who Is half a man is ok."

She then began to grab my face and kissed me while she dangled from the air. A huge light of gold and diamond shone and clashed with each other

"Is it over?"

Navos said as he began to open the holes between his fingers from his left hand. It was unclear if he was doing it because of the blinding light or just didn't want to see us kiss but it looked very childlike that a titan was doing that. She pushed us out of our embrace and began to carelessly float once more. Though some people though of me as dashing It was my first kiss…wait I hope she doesn't read my mind again-

"It's done we are now as one guy-who-just-had-his-first-kiss-the-4th."

Damn she keeps reading my mind, while I was thinking of pinning that annoying girl down a light emitted from my head producing a shape of a crown which was nothing I had ever seen it's beautify defied physics itself because it looks like it was broken but reassembled by the light it was a simple crown which looked like gold but because of it's state it looked so beautiful but my thoughts was interrupted by Navos who cleared his throat to get my attention

"now the savior is properly crowned we are free to commence with the Trial"

"What Trial?"

"It's nothing my prince you just have to face some simple adversaries" Navos said reassuringly

"Prepare the cannons, the re-circumcision equipment, the 90 year old courtesan (prostitute) the spoiled milk which no one ever throws away prepare all the un-speakables!"

Navos reassuring voice was deafened by Syll's sarcastic monotone voice.

"This is gonna be a long quest." Navos sighed as he sighed deeply

Unaware that prince jarvan is hanging for dear life because of the power of the Titan's breath…


	2. Chapter 2 A mind blowing adventure

Crap my head was in pain I can feel a huge bruise has grown on top of my head. Damn I was used to getting hurt but I normally regenerated my wounds-granted I only got hurt in the league. I began to slowly try to open my eyes;

"Is He going to wake up?" A familiar voice echoed throughout my ears

I knew that voice very well it was one of my friends- Garen a reliable soldier and a reliable frie-

"If He doesn't wake up can I have all his stuff?" The voice asked excitedly

Nevermind…

"That's not ok." Xin's voice said

Now Xin someone I can truly trust who was with my father and myself through thick and thi-

"He would have obviously wanted me to have all of them including his pony."

Damn…

"Hey knock it off you two we have a serious situation in our hands." Shyvana's voice commanded

Shyvana now she won't disappoint me She has always been by my side ever sinc-

"Without Prince Jarvan I have nothing to live for…I'm cold." Shyvana said with sadness

Calm down Shyvana I'm not dead yet I thought to myself. Well it's a good time to wake up now isn't it-wait…let me just play with them a little longer.

"Shyvana, STOP trying to hang yourself!"Lux shouted

It sounded like she was trying to restrain shyvana as she tried to kill herself …I should wake up now. I opened my eyes to see that I was inside an un-pitched tent-if I remember correctly myself, Garen, XIn , Shyvana , Lux , Sona and Quinn were out camping-I mean scouting the walls of Demacia. As I opened my eyes I can clearly see shyvana trying to hang herself from a nearby oak tree while lux tries to stop her. While both xin and garen are trying to agree on who's going to get my armor and who's going to get my lance-Great Friends. the rest was Sona trying to breathe with a paper bag I guess she was still in shock. And Quinn who had valor talk to Jarvan the 5th (That's what I call my horse.) And it looked like she was getting somewhere. Allright let me end this stupidity.

"Good Morning." I greeted my friends with a smile

Which shocked all of them enough for xin and garen to stop fighting about who get's to keep my corpse, for shyvana to stop her suicide attempt and to lux to stop beating her like a piñata to get down from the noose , to sona to stop hyper ventilating and to Quinn to stop trying to imitate the stead.

"Prince Jarvan!" They all said at the same time

"You're not swimming with the Fishes." Garen said excitedly

"Of course not, he fell of a horse" Xin said contradicting garen

"It was an onomatopoeia."Garen said to save face

"It's not it's a LIE."Xin said with an emphasis on the word lie

As they continue to argue I can't help but facepalm myself.

"It's a figure of speech…" I mumbled under my breath

"So you aren't dead…That's good I guess." Shyvana said with a cold voice

"What's with that tone? You were trying to kill yourself a second ago."Lux said

"I have no Idea what you're talking about I was calm during this entire ordeal."

Lux in a frustrated face slowly guided her baton to shyvana's brown hiking bag which she then picked up from the strap-there She revealed the entire content of the bag…It was a maelstrom of beauty it was all-ME, jarvan picture frame (which had jarvan's face in it) jarvan stuff toy, jarvan-well you have the idea It was beautiful…which what I would've thought if I was a self loving ignorant person which I'm not-anyway I'm more embarrassed for shyvana much more than how I admire myself…

"It was a set up… it was teemo YES, teemo did this it wasn't me." Shyvana protested desperately

Lux had her eyes half closed while lifting her baton along with shyvanas bag in her right hand-while simultaneously covering her mouth as she giggled with her left hand.

"Right…It was teemo we believe you shyvana don't get so protective." Lux giggled

Now the arguing duo of garen and xin are joined by lux and shyvana who began to argue aswell…

"Maybe I shouldn't have opened my eyes." I thought as I pictured myself sleeping during all of this.

"Tsundere,tsun,tsun,tsun." Lux repeated childishly while mocking Shyvana

"I am no such thing you magical girl!"shyvana said embarassed as she tries to grab lux

Maybe Quinn , valor and sona would be more…sane I though to myself as I looked at their direction sona was passed out I guess due to the excitement and Quinn was slowly approaching me along with valor

"Hey Quinn have gathered any information?" I asked jokingly

"Yes my prince I know now how Chuck horiss managed to be so careless of your body" she said

"Chuck horiss?" I asked her

"Yes that Is what the horse wants to be called when I asked him why he wanted to be called such a name - He said and I quote " It's a badass name."

I looked at my white stead with examining eyes it looked proud that it was being called a name that he wants I guess I'll name my child Jarvan the 5th.

"Anyway what did jarv-I mean chuck horiss do?

"well He said he was terrified by an apparition with blue eyes and white hair."Quinn reported

Blue eyes? white hair? Could she be talking about the woman inside of me-wait that sounded wrong I mean the woman from my dreams? She couldn't be it could she? I have to make sure.

"How did this apparition scared such a brave stead?" I asked

Quinn began to clear her throat as if what She's going to say next is unbelievable.

"well chuck horiss said that she…was able to scare him when she-brought out a baby who was half a baby and half a horse..."

That sounds like a thing she would do but Is she really that woman? Is she really Syll?

"But that's not all my prince The thing that got him to get so shocked and land at you at an incredible 180 angle while you were looking for a place to set up camp is that she said she was…HIV positive."

Yup it's her

"By the time chuck horiss remembered that he never had sex with anyone because there were king's men who's job was to please the horse by jacking him off (it's an actual job)He already sandwiched you."

"allright I have had it with this stupidity, men let's postpone this trip for another day."

"awww." Everyone let out a moan of boredom

-a trip back to demacia-

We arrived shortly to demacia I am so glad I can just rest my head this day has been…stressful to say the least. I let myself off of my horse (which is now named chuck horiss) accompanied by shyvana who lived as a neighbor to the place she had her own apartment which was very impressive and very massive. As I began to thread to my palace I was approached by a familiar face.

"Good afternoon father, this day was quite stupid." I said with an annoyed voice

"Good afternoon King Jarvan I am shyvanna child of a dr-"

"You don't have to do that everytime you know?" I interrupted shyvana's 5 minute lore

"Hmph, Idiot." Shyvana said as she turned her face away from me while her face was blushing

Maybe she is a tsundere I thought to myself.

"well if you would excuse me I shall rest and definitely not watch a documentary about you."

Shyvana told me as she began to thread to her house

"I wasn't thinking that you were." I whispered under my breath

"what is it father? you seem excited." I asked my father who had excitement in his eyes

"let's just hurry to the court room there is someone who is waiting for us."

Father said-as he tried to comb back his messy brown hair to make him look presentable as he lifted his crown with his left hand and tried to dust his all white regalia. I've got a bad feeling about this…

-A trip to the demacian palace's dinning hall-

The dinning hall was always extravagant which I wonder because my father, my mother and myself are the only one's who ate their apart from special guests like visiting adventurers, kings ,queens or anyone who has a story that amuses my father. The chandelier was well lit as usual with the décor was classic it was like a roman dinning hall fit for royalty…which to tell the truth I really didn't appreciate not because I was ungrateful it's just it feels like I shouldn't live this way it feels like I should live another life.

"anyway my son we have a wandering noble who is said to give us quite a shock."

My father always liked people with many stories wether it may be based on a true story or fiction he favors those who have the strength to live true their stories and the minds who can make up such an unforgettable one…so what was this stor y then? I wonder…

"sit my son, let us enjoy what this beautiful angel has to say." My father said excitedly

"an angel? What do you mean by that father?" I had a bad feeling

Just then the doors began to open slowly and with it a beautiful woman appearead…it was her

"the girl from my dreams!" I announced

"now son that's a bold move now wonder you're my offspring." My father laughed

No he doesn't understand. As I looked closer it was definitely her she still had those beautiful diamond eyes, those snowy white hair ,That porcelain like skin, that watermelon sized che-

"I get it already." She said irritatingly

She then tried to hide it by excusing herself and covering her lips with a fan she dressed in a prestige white dress that shone to glitter. it rivaled only the whiteness of her hair her dress was beautifully made and reached through her ankles as she was wearing gold encrusted high heels ( which really didn't make any sense cause whoever you are you're going to step on feces one way or another.)wait- I hate that woman I remembered all the things she said and the things she was about to do to me if I hadn't gain consciousness back to the reality I would've been severely traumatized…

It seems like she red my mind yet again looking very melancholic but still slightly grinning to a slight amusement. Anyway what was she doing here?

"I have come from a noble place not of your world but a world of mysteries." She said nonchalantly

How cliché.

"well anyway I need to blow your minds am I correct? Well, I shall announce something that will blow everyone's cerebrum cortex so prepare your bodies!"

The guards looked at her like they were prepared to get their minds blown…how unprofessional but same goes for my father who looked at her in astonishment and began hugging himself- I guess this is what he though when she said prepare your bodies.

"I am-"

What she said next blew everyone's mind…


	3. Chapter 3 It begins tomorrow

"I am Jarvan the 2nd's illegitimate daughter!" Syll announced with pride

Without a doubt that's her…

"My father's illegitimate daughter?" My father asked with a confused look

"Indeed, and I shall tell you a story of how I came to be…"

"It was a cold winter's day and my mother had just clocked off of her job as a saleswoman at a local convenient store it was a tireless job but my mother never complained –during her trip back to her home she was ambushed by an unknown assailant who asked her if she had any underwear ( it's a reference. Look it up.) She tirelessly ran from the assailant but to no avail she was cornered in a dark ally. It was hopeless but out of nowhere Father bludgeoned the man from behind-it was love at first sight and they consummate their love while they used a very uncomfortable pervert as a bed …months passed and I was born- but during the day of my birth we had found out that father has died this made my mother simultaneously have a hard attack and I was left alone in this world so I journeyed here to demacia to meet my brother and my niece, I mean nephew…"

Did she really think that my mother would fall for that it had so much continuity error…

"Welcome back my sister ,give your brother a hug!" My father rushed embrace Syll

"Father do you actually believe her?" I questioned

"Of course why wouldn't He, He's not retarded my niece."

"Yeah I'm not retarded." My father said as He continued to embraced Syll

"Well, can I say something to end this stupidity. If you are truly born when my grandfather died wouldn't you only be 6 months old?

"Enough, We shall celebrate the coming of my sister –guards tell the cooks Immediately to serve twic-no thri- no quadruple the amounts of what they normally serve."

"But look at the e-" I was caught off yet again

"Don't make her feel uncomfortable prince jarvan she's been through enough."

"I can only Imagine the horrors She had to endure during her 6 months of voyage as a baby"

Two familiar voices sprung from the doors behind me it was garen and xin. Don't tell me they actually believe this nonsense, oh wait they do.

"Wait, xin if you said that you know that she was a baby why do you still believe her?" I asked

"Well, when you came back from your voyage after 2 years you looked like someone twice your age."

It was true because of my loss to swain I began travelling-fighting any opponent from the gigantic to the small the normal to the strange I fought and beaten them If they ever showed any hostility and when I came back I looked like a man who had been through hell and back. But it's not a good rea- I was interrupted by a familiar voice

"Prince ret-, I mean my nephew please come with me." Syll said as she took the lead away from the hall

I didn't want to refuse because honestly the atmosphere really lowered my IQ I had enough of this idiocy. We made our way through the hall leading to the balcony, maybe it was perfect I can finally talk to her in private to finally find the reason of her shenanigans…

"so why are you doing this?" I asked her as I placed both my hands in my coat pocket

I was actually still wearing my hiking wear because We had this fiasco before I could've changed- It wasn't uncomfortable but sweatpants a white t-shirt and a brown coat wasn't really the heavy armor that I'm used to …

"It's time once more for me to be of help and not just observe." She said dully

"What do-" I was cut off yet again

"Did you honestly forgotten already? Are you that retarded chosen one? Didn't Navos and I explained your situation to your understanding?

"I-"

"no need to say anything I already know what you're going to ask, I posed myself as your father's sister for us to get closer or have you forgotten that we are at one now? Second when I said I needed to help- It is because It is my time to be of service once more during the four years of my quest the only generation when my purpose was to observe was your father's, I wish I was asleep now…"

"So what am I actually going to do as the chosen one?" I asked her

"The chosen one's role is to capture damned souls and spirits .a damned soul can be found in a woman's heart and can be extracted by making the latter fall in love with you- while the spirit can be extracted if you go on a date with them."

"Er- really?"

"No retard this isn't date a live or twgok! You have to fight spirits that wander through this lands and me being your other half has to make a closed space that stops time and to ensure no further collateral damage ensues."

"Ok, I can handle that."

"But be warned, because of my state during the last generation I have become stronger-unfortunately same goes for the spirits-so in short protect your rectum."

I disregarded her previous statemenet and looked up to the night sky the universe was as beautiful as always- and I will protect that beauty starting tomorr-

"How beautiful do you write poetry aswell, princess." Syll said mockingly

Damn that woman…

"Hey, wait why is everyone so stupid?" I asked her

"Aren't humans already stupid?"

"I mean more stupid than usual, are you casting some sort of spell?"

"It's a man's lust, you retard you wouldn't understand my beauty because you lack the decent thinking capacity aswell as a functioning sexual organ."

As she said that she flipped her beautiful snow white hair which fell elegantly back to her back as she looked up to the sky with those mystifying diamond blue eyes. She was indeed a godess so beautiful,if only she had known to shut her mouth

"Giggles*"

She giggled as she red my mind-It was kind of cute…


	4. Extra Chapter: Before the adventure

"Are you awake?" A soft voice of a girl asked

"Huh? Syll what are you doing on my bed?" I asked while still dazed

I slowly opened my eyes to see syll standing there looking at me from the door which was half open with her abnormally beautiful eyes-just watching there not doing anything.

"What are you doing?" I tried to cover myself (I only sleep with my boxers.)

"Again with the multiple questions-is it your habit to ask a ton of questions when you have just been awoken? Or is it equal to what you guys call…morning wood? Granted you do not hold any lust so maybe these are the after effects, you my retarded transvestite nephew doomed to ask any question but can only get few of the answers…what a shame."

What nonsense was she talking about what-

"Even in your mind you ask yourself…my what a perplexing dilemma you have."

She said in her usual melancholic voice. Maybe I shouldn't think of eternal monologues in my head,

"No,no don't mind me a mind is not supposed to be explored by anyone." She said calmly

"Than why are you reading mine?" I asked her

As I asked her she started slowly opening the door and began to walk towards me she wasn't wearing that elegant eveningwear she wore last night she was wearing …a wedding dress-with her diamond blue eyes, porcelain skin and snowy white hair a wedding dress accented her beauty and her figure, which shown her buxom chest and- anyways the wedding dress was pure white frills everywhere and flower decors. As she inched closer to the foot of my bed she lifted herself up and began to crawl towards my body. Her hand inch dangerously close to mine and her right knee which lay directly a centimeter from my crotch she began to look at me again with those diamond blue eyes and began to move her red lips.

"Because you and me are as one…chosen one." She said with her usually calm voice

"Eh-" I blushed I couldn't think of anything but her beauty

I didn't know why but I feel like I'm forgetting something…something that made immune to her charms in the first place…

"Even though I object of you being the chosen one we have no choice even if I wished upon a star a million times It will not change I tried everything but You are still the destined savior, which is one of the few reasons I cry myself to sleep thinking of those who could've been but it's fate, cruel distasteful fate." She said as she looked at me with a blank expression

That's why…

"Get off me." I threw her arms away which in turn made her lose her balance and fell to my chest

"My, my you're an aggressive pervert you are. You're much more different from the previous day."

She said that while her head was positioned in a way that her chin lay against my bare chest

"What are you doing? Move!" I shouted

If someone would've seen a half naked man in bed with a beautiful woman wearing a wedding dress they would've had one hell of a therapy session

"I am unable to move…because of utter boredom…I blame you."

"damn you, If someone sees us-"

"Why what do you think of this situation does it…..make you hard?"

"What's with the long pause, and no, HELL NO!"

I tried to position her away but the dress she was wearing was very hard to grab it was made with a very silky product

"How nice." I familiar voice added

It was my mother who had brown hair just like my father and was as long as Syll's hair she was wearing her usual royal wear which consisted of a crown similar to my father's a crimson red dress with a little gold scattered from here to there she had both mine and father's eyes which was hazel brown. She looked at me with a gentle smile her eyes closed with both her hands lifting her face as she stand in the open doorways with a huge grin.

"It's good to know that you're getting along well."

What was she talking about I taught to myself while desperately trying to get Syll's body away from mine-which made me look like I was fondling her back because my hand kept slipping.

"Mom it's not what it looks like!" I retorted

"It's not?" She said disappointingly while dropping her left arm and connecting it to her elbow

"But you two look so cute together…."

"It seems your mother favors our relationship my retarded prince…I shall accept."

With that Syll lifted herself away from myself and the bed and dropped elegantly to the floor

"It seems like your son..." She began to whisper

"Would like to…get married as soon as possible." She suddenly declared

"He does? Ohh that's great!" My mother yelled

"What's with all these commotion my dear?" My father asked from beyond the door

"It seems like our son would like to get wed as soon as possible!"

"HE DOES? With whom?"

"With me brother, It seems your son was not able to control himself in seeing me in a wedding dress and began to propose to me….I had no power to refuse him."

Wait a minute if my parents are under the impression that she was my aunt wouldn't they be against this marriage so her plan backfi-

"let's start the ceremony immediately!" Sylla said commandingly

"Wait!" My father said suddenly

It seems like he wasn't going to buy it- perfect.

"I'm sorry sister I agree to the marriage but-"

"Of cour-WHAT?" I suddenly blurted out

"I shall apologize to you aswell my son,but you shall wait a while longer we have a tradition in royal marriages where one can only get married in a night of a full moon to gurantee the strength of their love I know it's hard to resist…urges but you have the demacian will you can resist it for a month or two."

"That's not what I meant-you do know that She Is my aunt? Right?"

"I don't know how to tell you this my son but she is not you're aunt and not my sister aswell."

"then why are you calling her you're sister?"

"It is because this woman is, she is ….the godess Sylla Liandra!"

"You knew?" I asked

"You did too? then why are you asking us that you can't get married" He said in a surprised tone

"Er-" I tried to mutter

"At first sight her beauty was godlike so it only proves that she's a godess the beauty I've seen in paintings throughout runeterra describing a woman with blue eyes white hair and pale skin all points that our guest has. Not just than it was also when she was looking at the stars last night the stars began to dance and the moon shone more brightly in the place she was standing. But the factor that really got us was when we had a little talk last night…

-Flashback to Last night-

"Hello my dear sister, why are you sitting in the balcony alone?" Father asked

"The universe is at peace now…they will once again be protected."

"The stars are beautiful tonight…" Father said as he tried to initiate a conversation

"If I can grab one of the stars my life would be perfect but I cannot, a man can only be blessed with so many beautiful things in a lifetime…" he added

"anyway I am a godess" Sylla said while still looking at the night sky

"You're a god-" My father tried to mutter

"Indeed my name is Sylla Liandra…Good night I shall be staying in one of the rooms available."

Sylla carelessly floated away leaving my father stunned…

-Back to the present-

Sounds like something she will do…

"So it is more than acceptable for you two to be wed even more so to her consent," Father said proudly

"Sylla will you please end these shenanigans?" I said with annoyance in my voice

"I cannot…because you are the only person who doesn't lust over me, but yet you think I am…cute."

She heard that? I have to get it through my skull that she ca-

"read my mind." She said suddenly

"stop reading my mind!" I commanded

I began blushing does it mean that…She li-I began to cover my face with a pillow trying to hide my head before she can read it again

"well, we'll be leaving." My parents announced as they closed the door

Leaving me alone with this girl again…wait-

"I've been meaning to ask you…" I said shyly

"Go on ahead my beloved retard."

I was angry with her remarks but I began to ask her anyway'

"Why are you exactly wearing a wedding dress?"

"It is an interesting story so I shall tell you."

She began to sit back to my bed-there she prepared her throat and began to speak….

"I found it in the room I was sleeping in and I tried it on…The end. Her blank face stared back at mine

"What kind of story was that?" I asked her

"It was clearly a…Horror story." She added with her usually calm voice

"how could that be a horror story?"

" You clearly do not understand my half naked other, it was a story of a person taking something that belonged to another in years time they will begin to search for it- another will blame another and then the tension will rise they will question where the dress is…unaware that I had already taken it. After questioning each other about the dress they will question themselves instead and then question their…sanity and will begin to retrace where the dress had been but it will all be in vain because it is no longer present. Days will pass by then weeks then months then years they will keep questioning where the dress is but the dress is…gone. It is clear that they must find something that will quench their thirst for wedding dresses and in time they will began to kill each other...a very sad story."

"Ok." I said awkwardly

"I have decided that I will not cause so much blood shed." She announced

She then began to take of the wedding dress revealing a white bra as she quickly slide dress from her torso

"Hey stop!" I protested

"But you do not lust over me, so it is ok." She said as she continued taking off the dress

I decided to bury my head once more under the pillow. It was clear it wasn't going to be a normal life starting from this day on….I never would've realized that she was the most sane one of the misfits that will continue to inhabit my life….


	5. Chapter 5:Why?

Update: Thanks for reading yet another chapter of my fanfic. Even though my fanfic doesn't have that much follows, favorites or even reviews I would still like to thank those who actually take time to read this. This was just for fun and I just wanted a place to upload my story your support is just a bonus

I walked across the palace trying to find Syll or Sylla Liandra if you wanted to be more formal. After this morning's fiasco I needed her to answer my questions. I reached the garden of the palace where I guess a woman with mental issues would spend her time; nothing there was No one there.

"Where could she be?" I asked myself I began to pace from one area of the garden to the other That woman was something else She wasn't your normal woman, mainly because she was a godess-a godess who speak in a monotone voice, act in an ignorant manner and seemed to not no the meaning of common sense.

I began to Imagine the horrors she would bring to my world….

-Jarvan's Imagination-

"What are you doing?"

I asked Syll as I looked at her with an amazed face, She was sitting in a throne made entirely of aluminum foil as a sack after sack of potatoes continued to drop from the ceiling into the mouth of a mathematics teacher.

"Is it not obvious I'm learning pottery, Fool"

She said as she commanded a guard dressed as me to be her foot stool-which he gladly accepted. She than began to snap her fingers and pointed me to look behind where I was standing. There penguins dressed as salmon walked In an orderly fashion as they began to surround me.

"What are you planning?"

I asked her as a chill ran down my spine

"Did someone say a chill?"

There karma dressed as karthus leapt out from out of nowhere and began to throw industrial sized toilet papers at me

"What are you doing?"

I asked her as I covered my face from her flurry of attacks.

"Isn't it obvious I'm being OUTRAGEOUS!"

She than ran out of the room screaming "outrageous" only to return from a brief second to ask us if someone needs a map than running away again after no one responded.

"Ok, you had your fun let's stop!" I said

"Only if you could beat me in a plot twist war!"

She said with her monotone voice. She than began to rise from her throne to meet face to face with me her blue eyes staring back at mine as she snapped her fingers to summon a guy dressed in a dog suit.

"the rules of the plot twist war is simple make a story so outrageous that the other party will have no choice but to give up or else they would lose not just their sanity but their kidneys as well"

Syll said in her usual monotone voice as words as she handed me a note which told a story it read

"This person is named Bob, had just come back from school when he was approached by her younger sister and landed on his crotch while he had an erection. You are to write what happens next…BEGIN"

As the note burned to ashes as a crowd formed across the room Syll made the first move.

Sylla: Plot Twist! Bob is actually a woman

Damn that was a good plot twist but I won't lose

Jarvan IV:Plot Twist! Bob is actual name is jack

Sylla:Plot Twist! It actually isn't

Jarvan IV: Plot Twist! It actually is

Sylla:Plot Twist! Jack is actually a dog

Jarvan IV:Plot Twist! Her sister likes it

Sylla:Plot Twist! Her sister used to be her brother

Jarvan IV:Plot Twist! Their Father sees them

Sylla:Plot Twist! He joins in

Jarvan IV:Plot Twist! Plot Twist their father is actually a stranger

Sylla:Plot Twist! Plot twist that stranger turns out to be you

Jarvan IV:Plot Twist! You join in too

Sylla:Plot Twist! I killed you all with my huge D***

Jarvan IV:Plot Twist! The police arrest you for murder

Sylla:Plot Twist! They join in too

Jarvan IV:Plot Twist! I kill you because I am now a zombie

Sylla:Plot Twist! I was dead the whole time

Jarvan IV:Plot Twist! I'm in to necrophilia

Sylla:Plot Twist! The cops are actually me in disguises

Jarvan IV:Plot Twist! I'm actually a watermelon

Sylla:Plot Twist! I'm actually an accountant

Jarvan IV:Plot Twist! This was shown in the entire universe

Sylla:Plot Twist! They join in too

No one knew how long the battle lasted but they say to this day they are still fighting…

-Jarvan's Imagination End-

I began to feel uncomfortable even imagining something like that made my IQ drop. I've got to find her before something else happens

"Help there's a giant fire breathing birthday cake, it's eating my clothes!"

A woman screamed frantically from the nearby district. This had her name written all over it I dashed my way to the scene expecting to find her doing something even more…I wasn't wrong

She was there looking from the carnage of what the monster was doing while she was still wearing her wedding dress from this morning, She looked beautiful …but everything still didn't make any sense. She seem to have seen me and teleported to me face to face

"Chosen one! It begins now."

She said in a commanding voice as her blue eyes looked directly to mine

"What happens now?" I asked

"It's simple…I shall kill you."

"You, what?

She began dashing towards me as she held up a dagger and inserted it to my torso she began stabbing me mercilessly repeatedly as her eyes looked so coldly down my dying body as I reached for her trying to come up with a reason why, everything began to turn hazy I can see the monster still causing havoc and not showing any signs of stopping, my vision turned to black and white and with my only strength I was able to utter one last sentence

"Why?"

I dropped to the cold pavement still leaking blood from my stomach as I was slowly descending …


End file.
